Candles and Bedsheets
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Gray thinks it's high time Natsu learns to deal with his emotions, and Freed doesn't show reluctance in letting the teen be engulfed in his comfort, having been in those shoes. Laxus and Natsu simply disagree with the plan. SLASH.
1. Prologue

"This sucks tits."

Gray snorts, "Even the reference of boobs makes my guts recoil in disgust."

"How poetic." Freed replies with a roll of his eyes.

They both sigh together, and Freed curses under his breath softly. This makes Gray smirk, "Losing the pretty boy touch, yeah? _Bastard_ doesn't dignify your prim 'n proper tongue."

Freed does not reply, staring upwards blankly, offering his unadulterated attention to the ceiling.

Gray almost succumbs to the dull haze of silence when the green haired man speaks again, "Do you know the worst of it?"

"He won't let you move on?" Gray guesses in a flat tone and Freed nods, their elbows touching as they lie side by side.

"Flame brain's kinda same." He says, and his demeanour seems that of uninterested, but the green haired man has known the teen for a time long enough to detect the tinge of bitterness in his voice.

They both finally turn towards each other, the tips of their fingertips touching, physical habits making their way, and both of them sigh in friendly comfort.

But of course then there's a crash.

Gray rolls his eyes as Freed mutters, "Natsu." The teen nods and the older man sits up on the bed.

Raven hair messed up and body entirely naked, Gray doesn't bother moving an inch.

Natsu barges into the bedroom and leaves the door open wide, looking expectantly at Freed, who stands up looking purely jaded.

While the green haired man is leaving, Natsu says to his back, "You're ten years older than him, dude. Not cool."

"Shut up, Dragneel." Gray groans instead.

Natsu looks at him, body half covered with blanket now that the salmon haired male is clearly there for more than a glimpse. "Were you guys having-

"Yes." Gray replies with harsh sarcasm which goes unnoticed by the other occupant of the room, "and I topped because he is a total bottom. But he touches my ass quite nicely-

"Shut up." Natsu grits his teeth.

Gray pauses, and then looks away, pointedly avoiding Natsu, "If you aren't gonna be with me then at least leave me the fuck alone."

Crossing his arms over his chest and licking his lips, Natsu mutters, nervousness and hesitation etched across a well sculpted face, and struggles to form a response, "I... it's not..." He sighs, and then settles for a soft, "It's not safe."

Gray remains silent, rage simmering inside him soundlessly, and Natsu takes the hint, leaving with a long face.

Finally, the blue eyed teen buries his face in his pillow, body shaking with a mix of exhaustion and frustration, and sighs, the burden now unbearable, "Could've fooled me."

It's so hard being in love with a man who doesn't understand his own emotions.

* * *

 **a/n: there's gonna be Freed/Laxus too. don't worry. it's all coming in the next chapters. review to lemme know how ya liked it.**


	2. The Heart wants what it wants

Siegrain cocks an amused eyebrow at the intruder. The salmon haired boy is the same height as his date, slightly more built, but the fire in his eyes contrasts sharply with the usual indifference in Gray's gaze.

Gray can feel his depression building up. His date had been going surprisingly well; the blue haired twenty year old was undeniably handsome, could hold an intelligent conversation, and did not make the teen feel like a fool for showing an interest in him.

Yes, it had been going surprisingly well -until Natsu Dragneel decided to barge in and grab his date by the collar.

"Natsu, leave him!"

Gray's head starts pounding and he can see it getting ruined in front of his eyes.

A few moments pass in tensed silence, heads turning in their direction. Gray repeats sternly, "Leave him."

The youngest male obeys reluctantly, but continues snarling at Siegrain.

Who cannot stop smirking.

"Natsu," Gray asks tiredly, "what are you-

But Natsu doesn't listen and glares straight into Siegrain's eyes, coldly ordering, "Leave."

Finally, Gray's date speaks, but his voice is thick with amusement, "Why?"

"Because you're not right for him!"

Siegrain briefly glances over at Gray, who lowers his gaze in embarrassment. He stands up with a smile, "Should I expect a call?"

Gray nods, finally looking up at him.

Natsu interjects, "He isn't gonna call."

Gray ignores the younger boy and says softly to Siegrain, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about!" Natsu is swiftly overlooked again.

Siegrain chuckles, "Ah, it's okay. I understand."

When he leaves it's just the two of them, confused and conflicted, emotionally complicated in a restraunt full of romantic dates.

Gray stares at Natsu expectantly, who immediately looks down. As if prepared for the response, the other boy rolls his eyes and stands up, the two of them face to face.

"Are you going to say anything?" Gray's tone is icier than storms, and Natsu winces. "Or has that fiery macho attitude evaporated?"

Natsu says nothing, the memory of their last meeting still fresh in his mind. Gray stares at him a second more, then walks past him, their shoulders brushing against each other, and Natsu supresses a small shiver at the brief contact. Over his shoulder, Gray says, and it's clear in his voice that he's tired to the core, "I'm really fucking _sick_ of this, y'know?"

Pain strongly constricts Natsu's chest at the defeat in the other teen's words, and he just stands there as Gray leaves.

* * *

Freed Justine hates the way Laxus Dreyer attracts attention like a magnet. Right from his ridiculously spiky blond hair to his usually down lips to the unbelievably strong arms of the singer he's representing, Freed hates it all.

He hates it more that Laxus does things for him he doesn't for others; he smiles when Freed whines, and the sight is as much a rarity as it is breathtaking; he lets Freed touch his arm without jerking him away, and sometimes he even unconsciously splays his hands over the green haired man's hips; he also shoves him against walls and kisses him senselessly, doing everything he can to make the smaller man gasp and moan.

And then he steps back and lets it all drop as if he regrets it, and that's when Freed's hatred spikes the highest, his patience with Laxus wearing thin.

So right now he decides it's the best to leave the studio without announcing; he's not Laxus' fucking manager, after all.

He should not be chained to Laxus. Inwardly, he scoffs -his name is a goddamn irony.

Deep down, he knows that he wants nothing more than staying there. So in his bitterness, he decides there's always one way to hurt himself. And subsequently hurt Laxus too.

He calls Gray.

* * *

The desperation in the contact between knuckles and the wood of his door lets Freed know that it's Gray knocking; the fact that he misses the door bell notifies him of the urgency in the teen's arrival. A gentle tug of concern makes Freed frown.

He is wrapped in strong arms immediately after letting the door swing open -Gray is shivering and the sobs crack him down.

Freed mutters soothing words in the teen's ears, taking him to his bedroom. There's the need to rip their clothes off, to forget reality and relive fantasies, to sear the memory of memory of each other's lips on their skins.

Freed lowers himself as Gray clutches at his green hair, bringing him closer.

They don't ask each other what happened, both know the pain too well to recognise it, and only focus on soothing the hurt.

"Do you think you can...?" Gray asks hesitantly, and Freed nods. People usually assume that he only bottoms, based on his looks, and yes, he prefers being fucked, but time to time he can show that he's versatile.

As Freed enters Gray, the teen shuts his eyes and imagines it to be Natsu. He doesn't touch Freed though, because touching will shatter the illusion, touching will show him that Natsu isn't this soft, he isn't this frail.

But he imagines that the tongue in his mouth is the salmon head's tongue, that it's Natsu's strength that makes the bed rock and makes Gray cry out as small jolts of ecstacy roll through him in waves.

Fifteen minutes after they come, Gray now a little calmer, he turns their position in reverse, lying over Freed. The man beneath him is beautiful and he doesn't deserve the pain he carries in his eyes. Gray softly brushes his lips against Freed's, their kiss gentle at first, and then building up the aggression. Gray can only imagine he'd want that, knowing Laxus' personality. At the moment, he does everything he can to make the green haired man feel good.

He thrusts inside Freed in a rhythm, letting him gasp the blonde's name. He knows Freed usually bottoms and it's a good thing he decided to return the favor, because he hadn't been as much into it twenty minutes ago.

Gray observes Freed's face as his dark eyelashes flutter rapidly in confusion as he's torn between moaning and whimpering, the heat inside him, Gray's heat inside him, _Laxus' heat inside him_ , still makes his body curl on its own accord. His hair is spread on the pillow, some of the strands matted against his forehead. He has a beautiful mouth, and Gray kisses it once again, confirming that yes, Freed is easy to fall for. Had he not been so idiotically in love with Natsu, he would do anything to make Freed feel better. But as it turns out, neither of the two males on the bed are interested in each other beyond physical and friendly comfort, each rather choosing to wait for the two cousins.

Freed whimpers as he imagines Laxus' voice calling out his name, desperate first and broken later -he imagines it to be his tone when he cannot handle the way Freed clenches against him, when he can no longer bear his warmth, when he lets go of his presence inside Freed. The green haired man comes to that thought, sighing, eyes shut tightly, Gray's face buried in the slender slope of his neck, reality crashing down.

They acknowledge that there's just the two of them; the bitterness of it all makes tears silently pass down Freed's pale cheeks.

It's when the door crashes open they realise that it wasn't just Freed's imagination -Laxus is actually here, and the anger in his eyes at seeing Gray inside him warns Freed of the danger... Laxus Dreyer does not like anybody touching his special property, and Freed makes quite the cut in that list.

* * *

 **a/n: ok, sorry! this was my first time writing a sex scene, and ik this was too much about Freed but... wait for the next chapters, okay?**

 **Please do not hesitate in pointing out typos/errors/cringeworthyawkwardness... isn't this a two way deal? anyway, thank you if you read it, and if you did read it, please leave a review telling me what you felt about the plot so far!**

 **And yes, out of Jellal, Mystogan, and Siegrain, my fav is Siegrain. can't do nothin' 'bout it.**


End file.
